gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralf and Fimble
" " is the first episode of Monopoly (Wii) on Game Grumps VS. Intro Mr. Moneybags walks on screen. Danny {Old man voice}: Helloooooooo Arin{Old man voice}: My name is... Mr. Moneybags falls into outer space. Arin and Danny {Both doing an Old man voice}: AAAHHHHhhhhh! Progress Set Up: The Grumps attempt the ‘Richest’ version of the game, but decide to play the ‘regular’ version after the gameplay-style menu scares them. Arin and Danny then begin to play the normal version’s “Classic” board as the Car (named Ralf) and Thimble (named Fimble) respectively. Then they add two CPU characters: the ‘easy’ Iron (named risky biznu, intended to be risky biznuts but they ran out of space) and the ‘hard’ Wheelbarrow (named rad tad). Everyone rolls their dice and the decided turn order goes: rad tad, ralf, fimble, and ends with risky biznu. Round One: Rad Tad → Roll: Double 2s (4); Lands on: Income Tax, pays $200; Roll #2: 3+1 (4); Lands on: Vermont Avenue, buys it for $100 Ralf → Roll: 5+1 (6); Lands on: Oriental Avenue, buys it for $100 Fimble → Roll: 2+1 (3); Lands on: Baltic Avenue, buys it for $60 Risky Biznu → Roll: Double 3s (6); Lands on: Oriental Avenue, pays Ralf $6; Roll #2: 5+2 (7); Lands on: States Avenue, buys it for $140 Round Two: Rad Tad → Roll: 4+1 (5); Lands on: States Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $10 Ralf → Roll: Double 4s (8); Lands on: Virginia Avenue, buys it for $160; Roll#2: 4+3 (7); Lands on: Kentucky Avenue, buys it for $220 Fimble → Roll: Double 6s (12); Lands on: Pennsylvania Railroad, buys it for $200; Roll #2: 1+6 (7); Lands on: Chance→ “Go to Reading Railroad;” Passes by GO, collects $200, uses that to buy Reading Railroad Risky Biznu → Roll: 4+3 (7); Lands on: FREE PARKING Round Three: Rad Tad → Roll: 3+1 (4); Lands on: Community Chest → Earns $10 Ralf → Roll: 1+3 (4); Lands on: B. & O. Railroad, buys it for $200 Fimble → Roll: Double 6s (12); Lands on: Community Chest → Earns $25; Roll #2: 4+1 (5); Lands on Chance → Moves back three spaces to New York Avenue, buys it for $300 Risky Biznu → Roll: 6+5 (11); Lands on: Pacific Avenue, buys it for $300 Round Four: Rad Tad → Roll: 1+5 (6); Lands on: Indiana Avenue, buys it for $220 Ralf → Roll: Double 3s (6); Lands on: Pacific Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $26; Roll #2: Double 5s (10); Passes GO; Lands on: Mediterranean Avenue, buys it for $60; Roll #3: 3+5 (8); Land on Connecticut Avenue, buys it for $120 Arin successfully trades with Rad Tad: Ralf’s $80 and B. & O. Railroad for Rad Tad’s Vermont Avenue. This gives Arin gets the first monopoly in the game. {Continues in the next episode} Current Score Rad Tad: *Money: $1060 *Properties: Indiana Avenue; B. & O. Railroad *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Arin (Ralf): *Money: $740 *Properties: Oriental Avenue; Virginia Avenue; Kentucky Avenue; Mediterranean Avenue; Vermont Avenue *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Dan (Fimble): *Money: $1065 *Properties: Baltic Avenue; Pennsylvania Railroad; Reading Railroad; New York Avenue *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Risky Biznu: *Money: $1090 *Properties: States Avenue; Pacific Avenue *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Discussions Dan and Arin dissect what the “Richest” version of the game implies, such as the jail is not a “pounding-in-the-ass” kind but a resort-style. Arin announces his plan to work with Dan to take down the CPUs, then focus on taking Dan down. Quotes "You can’t die if you have money!" - Danny’s "philosophy" on the true power of finance and its relationship with immortality. Outro Arin: "Next time on Game Grumps, we’re gonna goddamn finish this off. Maybe, I don’t know. But, I know one thing that’s certain." Dan: “What’s that?” Arin: “Rad Tad, Risky Biznu, and Fimble…” (Beat) Dan: “All think you’re a dick.” External links * Category:Monopoly (Wii) Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes